When Insides Erupt
by AngaSong13
Summary: People may have thought Kane's entrance made them jump. But how does Kane feel during his entrances. How does he feel when he lifts his arms and slams them down, welcoming Hell Fire Brimstone into his system?


**When Insides Erupt**

**Summary: People may have thought Kane's entrance made them jump. But how does Kane feel during his entrances. How does he feel when he lifts his arms and slams them down, welcoming Hell Fire Brimstone into his system?**

The welcoming burns of fire and smell of smoke make my insides tingle with adrenaline. As I walk from the depths of hell down to that ring, I can still smell the pure fear in my opponent's body run cold. I lick my lips with anticipation as I climb up the apron; stretch my big body over the top rope. Stand in the middle of that ring, raise my arms. As I do the heat is excruciating. Building in my body, it gets hotter and hotter until my face scrunches up. Then suddenly as I slam them down, the heat explodes and the fire burns, ready to strike any opponent down.

It feeds me a sort of pleasure, like one that loves to play video games. But my video game is seeing people suffer. And I like to be the one to cause that suffering. I like to give pain, it keeps me _happy_. I like seeing them writhe and when they struggle like the pitiful creature they are when I wrap my hand around their throat. When they look at me with pleading eyes, it just feeds my lust even more to desire the taste of soft flesh in my grasp. It makes me wanting to make that tender skin they have being bruised and battered.

From every victim I have destroyed, half of them were once my allies or so-called _friends_ or even loves. The first one was Chyna… we were thrown together when I was with the Corporation, when my thick-minded skull wanted to fit in with others. Just by being thrown together we began to fall in love. Until she betrayed me for Triple H. My mind had snapped, the fire boiled my veins and caused the heat to come back.

When I had grabbed her by the throat at Backlash that night and felt the heat turn to fire again. My taste did not want to kiss her, but end her. I lifted her in the air and could hear the pleas ring in my ear as I held her up. I could hear her hacking some screams when I threw her back to the floor below me. She lay limp at my feet and the fire burned and my hunger had satisfied.

X-Pac was the next friend I have ever trusted. He came in after Chyna stabbed me with cold metal knife. He actually taught me how to talk. I was mute after feeling the burning embers the first time as a kid. He kept me in the world of his kind, trying to teach me the ways of the world even when I tried pushing him away. But he stubbornly refused to leave. I could feel the fire cool down but not all the way. When I rose from hell, he was with me. His energy was full of passion and heart, something he wanted to give me.

When I raised my arms in the ring, he stood in front of me, raising his arms and slammed them down, but green fire sparked from him and when I did mine at the end. The fire wasn't as hot, but it didn't feel bad… it felt… _good_. He would kneel in front of me and point at me so people would look at me instead of him. I was grateful to him.

But my brother, the Undertaker proved to be a challenge in this friendship. This sparked the fire in me again, except this time; it was for protecting someone other than me. My blood boiled each time Sean was threatened by Undertaker; I had to find a way to protect him before he got hurt. Finally he did get hurt, and the fire in me burned brighter than it ever had, when I saw Sean lying at my feet unconscious. I went into a rage, destroying everyone to get to my brother, to _kill _him. That was until he told me; he would hurt me until I saw Sean for who he really was.

My passion and care for Sean was too important then what my brother had to say. So I kept myself next to Sean, thinking my life was going to be okay. Until he started getting mad when he thought he couldn't fend for himself against the bigger men. I wanted him to believe in himself, but couldn't bear what some people did to him so I went out to help him. But he got mad at me and yelled at me. It wasn't my fault the fire burned within me when I saw him getting hurt.

He left me in the end and stole my girlfriend which caused my rage to boil again but somewhere deep inside I didn't blame him for leaving. I just wish he didn't leave me in a harsh grueling way.

Though there had been a lot more that had hurt I or I hurt them. My face was revealed and I took my anger and fire out on another tag team partner I was friends with.

Since then I had been accustomed to the flames, aching where one day I could taste them and they would envelop me in their hot, raging embrace once again. Whenever I see my brother, we never fight. I put him in a vegetative state and our battle went on for days when he forgave me by dragging me into hell. Whenever we see each other, we see a burn in each other's eyes that will stay there forever. We do not hate each other, but we have the type of love for that fire that hangs between our lengthy bonds.

But I do have a special relationship with someone named Daniel Bryan, a goatface with a beard and let me tell you. He has one pure heart.

For some odd reason though I recently joined forces with the man who my first girlfriend betrayed me for. And who Sean betrayed me for. Who almost killed Daniel… He made me put on a suit. Made me into a corporate infiltrator. But while my monster will have dissipated for now. That the fire has cooled and doesn't look like it will be coming back for a long while. I do know that one day…

…That wonderful taste of pleasure will come back. The fuse with be lit, a fire pit will be poured with gasoline. The fuse will lead to the fire pit. I go next to it; I will raise my arms, feeling the heat pressure my body. The rage storm of hellfire and brimstone will reach out toward with molten palms and pull me back to its wonderful blissful embrace. I will slam my arms down, the fuse will ignite. And the monster will be able to emerge once again. And I will taste the fear, the sweat, and the pain of my antagonist as I grab him by the throat, lift him in the air, and bring him to my feet.

**Because when you see me… you should run… or you'll be the next on my list… **

_**.:~*~.:**_

_Woah… I never used so much descriptiveness in one story… I know I forgot most of Kane's past like Lita and Katie Vick but I was watching a complication on Kane's Entrances and this is wut I got inspired as._

_We all know back then the pyro used to scare people but what about Kane?_

_He must've felt something right?_

_So did you like it?_

_Did you not ;w;_

_Please tell me by reviewing._

_Favorite_

_Love_

_:'D_

_**P.S: I will forever be a Kanenite! *sizzle* Read my profile, I talk about Kane and why I love him… Also, answer the poll for the story Never Look Back! That is needed! Okie, bai now!**_


End file.
